The present invention is directed to a recording device for recording electrical signals on a moving ribbon or tape-shaped recording medium. The device has a housing that contains a drive for a feed roller, at least one writing needle and means for actuating the needle in response to electrical signals. The housing receives a carriage, which supports a supply of the recording medium and has a pressure roller which coacts with the feed roller to feed the storage medium around the writing edge provided on the carrier for supporting the medium adjacent to the writing needle.
It is important, particularly with portable cardiographs, to provide a recording device for recording the physiological signals taken from the patient which recording device is a simple construction and is operationally reliable. Thus, it is desirable to provide a recording device which enables the desired operating qualities to be obtained. In particular, it is desirable that a carriage which supports a supply of the recording medium can be easily inserted into the housing of the device and does not require any extensive threading of the recording medium passed a writing edge.